


Playing Yesterday

by chasingafterstarlight



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorious Kids, Drunk Texting, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingafterstarlight/pseuds/chasingafterstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck Oliver is a normal high school boy, until one day he sends an embarrassing text to a wrong number. Little does he know that said text will irrevocably change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Beck Meets Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 



> Based very loosely off of the amazing fanfiction Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy. Posted under the same username on fanfiction; however, this is the edited, upgraded version. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

Thursday, November 3rd 

**Hey, I got your message, and I'm sorry about the whole pants thing. I'll be by later to pick them up. But don't let Robbie take them home, not after what he did last time.**

Wrong number, you idiot. Though I'm curious... What happened last time?

**Please tell me you're kidding.**

Do I seem like a person who kids around? No. Now, as punishment for your foolish mistake, explain about this pants situation.

**No way! In fact, I think I'll delete your number right now! I'm such a bad boy, you see.**

You won't, mainly because of the inevitable fact that I could just trace your number and inform your whole school about your pants-sode.

**...pants-sode?**

Shut up. Only cool people know that means pants episode. Now. Explain.

**Promise you won't somehow trace my number and use it as blackmail?**

Cross my heart and hope to die. Literally.

**Fine. I went over to my friend's house the other day, and I didn't bring my swimsuit, but then we decided to go swimming. So I took off my pants and left them in my friend's yard while we swam, and I guess they kind of just blew away. Don't laugh!**

Unfortunately, your story was not as amusing or blackmail-worthy as I'd hoped. Waste of my time. What about this Robbie kid, anyway?

**Dude, I explained about the pants-sode. I didn't promise to tell you anything about Robbie.**

Another story for another time.

**So you're planning to continue texting me?**

Probably. Is there a problem?

**Um, why do you want to?**

Unfortunately it would seem that you're more amusing than the majority of the idiots I come into contact with. Most of them barely even know how to string together a sentence, much less text with proper grammar.

**wat if i strt txting lyk dis xxx**

Then I guess you would be losing my offer of something that resembles friendship. Which, mind you, is a very valuable offer.

**Look, stranger, I don't even know you. I don't even know if you're a guy or a girl!**

Well, I'm a girl. And I'm hardly one of those easy prostitutes either, so if that's what you're looking for, take a long walk off a short cliff. That, or find some idiotic cheerleader to text.

**Funny how you just assumed that I'm a guy. Lucky for you, though, I am male. And I mean, I don't care if you're a cheerleader or not. That's not what I'm looking for.**

Then what are you looking for?

**Something different, I guess. Something real.**

Interesting.

**We'll get there. Let's start off with the basics. First off, we have the same area code so we must be in the same city. Name?**

You wish.

**Rude. I'm Beck.**

Now, Beck, what if I was actually a forty-five year old man who preys upon weak little high school boys?

**You aren't. I know.**

A lot of trust for someone who has never even met me. 

**People who know me tend to say that I'm pretty loyal.**

People tend to say I'm not. In fact, most of the feedback I get is negative. 

**Oh. I'm sure they're wrong.**

Jade.

**What?**

My name, idiot. Jade.

**Well, Jade, you have a nice name. Even if you are secretly a pedophile.**

It's not a secret.

**Hm. What school do you go to?**

Whoa there, hold your horses. Too much too soon, Beck. We'll get there... maybe.

**I feel like I know a lot about you already! ;D**

What do you think you know? And no smiley faces. They disgust me.

**Wellllll, Jade, you obviously don't like bad grammar and you're racist against smiley faces. You're kinda rude, judging by the way you call me an idiot pretty often. You're confident and you're also funny. And apparently people think badly of you, which, of course, is completely unfounded. ;)**

Nice job, I guess, aside from that obnoxious winky face. Impressive for someone of your mental standing.

**I'm an actor, you know!**

Well, I am too at times. I don't get what that has to do with anything.

**I thought girls were supposed to go all weak in the knees over romantic, handsome actors.**

Maybe. But normal girls, aka not me.

**Yeah, whatever. One day, though, I bet you'll find me attractive too. Just you wait.**

Oh, yes, I will... in your dreams tonight.

**...shut up. ;)**

Night, Beck.

**Night, Jade. Sweet dreams!**

Monday, November 7th 

I hate Monday.

**Well, I'm sure Monday isn't too fond of you either. And I was right!**

What drugs are you on?

**I knew you would text me first! I'm just so intoxicating that you couldn't stay away. ;D**

Ew no. I just wanted someone to dump on. My other disgusting acquaintances told me to shut up and stop complaining. 

**Well, I'm sure Monday can't be all that bad.**

This is a crisis situation, actually. They won't allow me to buy coffee on Monday, and I need coffee to survive. I'm on the brink of death already.

**Why can't you get your coffee?**

Some dumb coffee fasting day. The teachers complained that the students were all too buzzed off coffee, so they're cutting it out one day at a time. Of course, I'm hardly the hyper type, even with coffee.

**I might be able to fix this... hey, if I got you coffee, would you drink it?**

Depends. Are you a psychopath who will slip fatal poison into my beloved drink? 

**No, I don't think so...**

Then yes. Not like I have another choice, anyway.

**Awesome. I'll leave it under the Hollywood Arts sign.**

How did you know that I go there? Creepy much?

**I didn't. But I guess I do now, don't I? ;D**

I hate you.

**I don't think you do.**

No, seriously. I despise you.

**Well, that's cool. In return for my trickery, I'll tell you that I go to your school's rival school.**

Hollywood Arts doesn't have a rival school...

**That's what you think!**

Whatever, weirdo. I'll come get the unpoisoned coffee at lunchtime. You better have it out there by then.

**Will do.**

–

I can't believe you actually got me coffee.

**Not so much of a weirdo now, huh?**

I already said you weren't like the idiots at my school, idiot.

**Contradictory much?**

Welcome to my life.  
By the way, Beck, can I ask you something?

**Sure, gopher it.**

All right, if we're going to keep this texting thing going (and don't get me wrong, I'd like to, and there's not much I like doing), I have to ask a favor of you.

**Should I be scared?**

No. Just... don't try and find me. In real life, I mean. You know my name and my school; that's enough. Just don't try to meet me or see me or whatever. You won't like what you find.

**I highly doubt that, honestly, but you've got a deal. I know what you mean. Meeting you would make things too...**

Complicated.

**Yeah, exactly. I would like us to be simple. Different. Real.**

Whoa there. Two conversations over text and there's already an 'us'.

**Yep. ;D Is there a problem?**

You know... actually, no.

**Good. You know, Jade, despite my inhibitions, I think I like you. You're interesting.**

Good interesting or bad interesting? 

**Good interesting, I believe.**

Thanks, then, I guess. I think I like you, too. The way to a girl's 'heart' (that is, assuming I have one) is through coffee.

**Was it good?**

Amazing. Best I've had in ages. Everyone in class was jealous, including the teacher.

**Awesome. Looks like I succeeded in my mission.**

You're a dork.

**To infinity and beyond!**

–

Um, you know, Beck, I have a boyfriend.

**Oh? And you're telling me this all of a sudden because...?**

I don't know. I guess it felt weird to keep it from you. It's not a secret or anything.

**Well, is he good to you?**

Yeah, I guess, not that I've had much experience in this area. He's a musician and somewhat uneducated, but I put up with him nevertheless. He writes a lot of songs, some for me. Some people think he's cute, but in reality he's just sort of weird. 

**Name?**

Matt. 

****Nice. But anyway, I'm glad you have someone.** **

I'm guessing you don't? 

**Nah, I'm a bachelor. I flirt, but nothing serious.**

Wait, wait, wait. You're a self-professed player, right? Using girls to get what you want and all that? 

**No! I mean, only sometimes!**

You know, you shouldn't use them at all. They're humans too, people with feelings. 

**Whatever, Jade. Since when did you become Captain of the Moral Police?**

Maybe I'm a nun in disguise. 

**I didn't know nuns texted random guys. Or had boyfriends, come to think of it.**

It's all part of my ruse, sir. 

**Fine. I beg your forgiveness, Nun Jade.**

I don't think people address nuns as 'Nun'. 

**Fine! Sister Jade, then.**

Does this mean I get to wear those long black robes? 

**Yeah, I think so.**

Then the nun life sounds great to me. 

**You're such a strange girl.**

So I've been told. 

Tuesday, November 8th 

**How's Matt?**

You're so creepy. 

**I think I'll take that as a compliment.**

How's your so-called rival school? 

**Wonderful. Amazing. In fact, we're plotting at this very moment to graffiti and defile your precious school.**

Awesome. Make sure you defile Vega's locker. 

**Vega?**

Oh, she's just my archenemy. Seriously, don't ask. 

**Not Tori Vega?**

How do YOU know her? 

**Long story short, I used to date a girl named Tori Vega. Come to think of it, she went to your school.**

Well, why'd you break up with her? Aside from her irritating voice and equally irritating personality, that is. 

**We just didn't work together, I guess you could say. Our personalities clashed. She wanted too much from me that I just wasn't ready to give. It was more my fault. No fault of hers.**

Nothing to add to my list of reasons to despise her, then. Too bad. 

**Wait, you have a list? Seriously, Jade?**

Well, I need something to show her when she tries to use that idiotic 'how in the world, Jade? I'm so perfect and innocent' facade. 

**It's funny, imagining you doing these things.**

Wait. How do you imagine me? 

**Dark hair, definitely. Eyes, I don't know. Maybe some shade brown? Or red, like demon eyes. Kidding! Pale skin, probably. Am I right?**

You'll never know. 

**Troll. How do you imagine me?**

Obese, sixty-nine-year-old pedophile, obviously. 

**You know, you really do suck sometimes.**

Get used to it. 

Friday, November 11th 

Beck. 

**Aren't you supposed to be in... I dunno, class? Like a good student?**

I am in class, idiot. What do you take me for? A delinquent? 

**Well, then do your work, get good grades, go to college, and stop texting me during class time!**

Wait, are you in class? 

**Just acting class, thankfully. Doubt any other teacher would've been as forgiving if my phone went off in their class.**

And your acting teacher just didn't care? 

**Suffice it to say that he likes my ringtone.**

What's your ringtone? 

**No way am I telling you. You'll laugh at me.**

I will not! 

**Liar. Go do your schoolwork.**

I couldn't care less about the merits of the American Revolution. 

**You could use a lesson or two in merits.**

As could you, womanizer. 

**Hey there, I told you already that I'm not really a womanizer. I'm trying to give those habits up.**

And unfortunately, I don't believe you. 

**Ugh, I gotta go. Math class next, and I have a test.**

You know, you could text me during your math test. 

**Lol. no. I'm not getting expelled for texting some forty year old pedophile during my math test.**

Hate you. 

**Go finish your work.**

Don't want to. 

**:)**

Die in a hole, Beck. 


	2. In Which Fish are Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Beck continue bonding over, well, fish, coffee, and llamas. Or something.

 

Friday, November 18th

**It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.**

What year is it again? I was hoping I’d never hear that song again. Especially not from you.

**Excuse you, I’ll have you know that my singing is great.**

You probably sound like a dying cow.

**I do not! Anyway, it's been a whole week since we talked, and I was wondering if you'd want me to get you coffee on Monday again.**

As much as I’d like to play devil’s advocate, that actually sounds good. I have a test that day, and I'd appreciate the caffeine, so...

**What's the magic word?**

Please, I guess.

**Actually, the magic word was shampoo, but I'll accept your please because I'm _such_ a good guy.**

You're actually an idiot, Beck.

**More insults! I mean, for all you know, I could be blindingly stunning.**

And I care why?

**Would you insult a hot guy?**

Yes

**See, this is why I like texting you. You're pretty hilarious.**

Wasn't trying to be funny.

**Right, but you are anyway.**

I'll take that as a compliment.

**It was supposed to be one!**

All right then. Thanks. I guess.

**See, you're learning how to be polite already!**

Sunday, November 20th

Beck, I need your help.

**I knew you'd come around!**

No, seriously. I need a name for a fish.

**...you got a fish? Should I be scared?**

No! Andre got it for me. Said it would help me with my 'anger issues'. I don't know when he became my therapist, but the fish is black and therefore pretty so I didn't refuse it.

**How about Patrick?**

For a fish? No.

**Alfred!**

That sounds like an old man.

**Franciscino the Third?**

_….?_

**I am trying to help you!**

And you're doing a bad job of it obviously.

**How about Cenwig?**

I feel so bad for your future wife. I don't even want to imagine the names you'd give your kids.

**I'll have you know that my first boy is going to be named Eugene.**

I take pity on this child.

**Hey! Eugene is a timeless name.**

No, its time ended many, many years ago, and also your child would share a name with Mr. Krabs. Don't you have any normal names up your sleeve?

**Algernon? Ursinus? Quintin? Cornelius?**

...never mind. I'll go ask someone else.

**Eugene Cornelius takes offense to that!**

**Fine. Algernon and I will go play cards and smoke pipes.**

I've named him Harley.

**Like Harley Davidson? That's hardly better than Cenwig or Eugene!**

It sounds like a motorcycle company instead of an old, senile man.

**You don't even know how to drive a motorcycle!**

Don't I?

**Nope.**

And you do?

**Yeah. I'm a bad guy, Jade, like one of those guys biker gangs that you see on television.**

Just the mental image of you on a motorcycle makes me want to die laughing.

**Hey, I can be tough!**

Yeah, you keep thinking that, Mr. Cenwig.

Monday, November 21st

I hate Mondays.

**Even with my coffee that I so precariously chose for you?**

First of all, I'm not entirely convinced that you know how to use the word 'precariously'. Second of all, Sikowitz paired me with Vega for some 'important project'.

**Oh. She's not so bad, you know.**

You're the one who broke up with her! Obviously you know how bad she can be. She's convinced that this project will give us 'bonding time' when really I'd just like to rip off her head.

**Actually, she broke up with me.**

**And she's a pretty nice girl. Maybe if you tried to get to know her...**

I WILL NEVER WANT TO GET TO KNOW TORI VEGA.

**All right, all right. Calm down.**

Or what?

**Or I'll stop texting you.**

Fine. Why did Vega break up with you anyway?

**She said she needed her space. It wasn't really working out for either of us, really, and it was too complacent, you know? Boring. It was kind of a relief when we broke up.**

Are you friends now?

**Kind of. We're on good terms I suppose, but now I see her faults, like I said to you before. She tries to come across as perfect sometimes but she's not. No one is.**

Yeah, least of all Vega.

**Cold.**

Completely deserved. You got any enemies?

**None to speak of. I find people annoying or irritating or whatever, but I don't really hate anyone.**

I hate everyone.

**Yeah, I kinda got that. Why do you hate everyone? Or is that too personal?**

Too personal. But I'll give you a little bit of info anyway. I hate people because people are too oblivious, too nice, too annoying... I could go on and on, actually.

**That's sort of a harsh outlook to have on life.**

I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do.

**Right, right. Wasn't trying to. I was just voicing my opinion. Really, you need to take a chill pill or something.**

Morbid much? Now you're trying to get me to take drugs. I'm finally clean for the first time in 2 years.

**Seriously?**

No, but what if I had been?

**You're awfully dramatic.**

I'm an actress sometimes; it's what I do. Anyway, give me advice on how not to kill Vega.

**Picture me in her place.**

Beck.

**Fine. Just try a little empathy, Jade.**

I don't do empathy.

**Just try to feel the emotions she's feeling, if just a little bit. Think how you'd feel if someone wanted to kill you because they didn't want to work on a project with you.**

Will that actually work?

**If you let it.**

All right. But if I murder her, you are to be my alibi. Tell the court that I was with you getting coffee or some chiz.

**I can't lie to the court!**

You can for me.

**Anyway, what's a chiz?**

I don't know. Andre says it's a German sausage.

Anyway, I'm off to Vega's place. If I don't text you soon, tell the police that I've died of the poisonous gases that are always present wherever Vega is. And if I murder her, you know what to do.

**Have fun, Jade, and remember to please attempt empathy.**

_Oh, and before I go, thanks for the coffee._

**Always. It's really no problem. Bye!**

Wednesday, November 23rd

**Jade, do you mind if I rant to you about something? I just sorta need someone to talk to, and most people in real life suck.**

At last, you admit it.

**Jade.**

Of course, stupid. Go for it.

**It's just that... my parents suck, plain and simple. They paid for me to go to this prestigious private school, and they insult me whenever I don't live up to their horrid expectations. They never compliment me. They never approve of or attend any plays that I'm in. It's always 'Beck, your grades are too low. Beck, you’re forbidden to go out until your grades come up. Beck, you can’t be in that play.' They always say 'while you live under our roof, you live by our rules.'**

**Ugh, sorry for dumping all this on you. I'm just fed up.**

It's fine. And as for a solution, I don’t know. Maybe you should think about moving out.

**And how do you suggest I do that? I haven't got any money!**

Do your parents own any kind of tent? Shed? Vehicle that’s suitable for living in?

**...Jade, you are incredible.**

I'm guessing that's a yes?

Beck?

**Sorry, I was talking to my parents, and they agreed to rent me their RV.**

Do you even have a job?

**I'm going to get one.**

Hopefully I won't run into you while you’re working, then. That sounds mean, but you know...

**Not unless you like greasy hamburger joints.**

Wait, what is this I'm hearing? Prestigious private school boy Beck Oliver is going to be working at a burger joint, and a greasy one at that?

**Yes. Shut up.**

I didn't say anything this time.

**You were going to.**

True. At least you got the situation with your parents resolved.

**It's sad, because sometimes I really don't like them, and they're my parents and I'm supposed to love them, right? I just don't get why they have to be so horrible all the time.**

They probably just want the best for you.

**True. What about your parents?**

It's... hard.

**Hard? How so? I don't want to be the only one ranting here, y'know.**

I don't really want to talk about it.

**Oh. Okay.**

**Seriously, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I don't want to pressure you into anything.**

–

My mom died two years ago.

**Oh. I'm so sorry, Jade.**

Don't be. I'm absolutely fine, obviously. It just gets hard sometimes, cause Dad doesn't approve of anything I do. I remind him of her a lot. I think it hurts him. He tries to restrain me. I rebel. The cycle repeats.

**That's got to be hard. I really am sorry. Look, if you ever want to talk to someone...**

Don't. I told you, Beck, I'm fine. And I know you're a sweet guy and all, I can tell, but I really don't need your help, thanks. I'm doing great on my own.

**I was just offering. What made you want to tell me?**

I guess because I don't know you in real life, so I can't actually see your false sympathy.

**My sympathy was not false sympathy!**

Every other normal person's sympathy was false.

**I'm not a normal person. You said so yourself.**

Yeah. I know. Just don't treat me any differently, okay? I'm still the same old Jade, except now I reveal family secrets on the eighth texting session.

**We've known each other for twenty days now. That's pretty big.**

Don't expect me to get you a present for the 'month-aversary' or whatever those cheesy freaks call it.

**Wasn't counting on it. I might get you a coffee, though.**

You don't have to.

**I want to.**

Thanks. Not just for the coffee, though of course that's nice. Thanks for putting up with me. I know it can't be easy.

**Obviously it's not an issue, but you know, it's a two-way street, Jade. You put up with me too.**

And it's not an issue for me either. Now that we're done being all teenage-angsty, let's talk about something of importance.

**Like what?**

Like the best way to film a death scene in a bathtub that’s filled with fake blood.

**The best way is not to film it, because that sounds… well, sort of disturbing.**

**I don't like blood much.**

How can you not? It's a actually a gorgeous hue, and it's so intriguing.

**Ugh. That is... that's sick.**

Man up.

**I am man enough. Eugene is proof of that.**

Harley says to man up.

**Harley is a fish.**

Harley is insulted by that insinuation, and wishes to tell you that you and your fishist self should read up on all the amazing fish in history.

**Fishist? You know, Jade, for such a 'tough girl', you're such a big dork sometimes.**

Shut up.

**It's endearing, actually. I like seeing this side of you.**

I like blood. Oh, and graveyards.

**Do you like anything that isn't completely disturbing?**

Just because you're a chicken doesn't mean everyone is. I really should've met you before Halloween. Could've set up people to scare you.

**You're evil.**

You're just now figuring this out?

**No, I'm just now getting used to it.**

Friday, November 25th

**What is that picture?**

A bare llama, obviously. Honestly, you ought to learn your animals. This is kindergarten material, you undereducated buffoon.

**Yes, I know that it's a llama. Why did you send me a photo of a bare llama?**

I thought you might appreciate it. Obviously I thought wrong.

**No, I like llamas. ;D**

See, now you're speaking reasonably. I was going to get a coat made of llama fur, then I figured out that they'd look all naked like that llama. So basically I am trying to convince you never to by a llama fur coat.

**I... wasn't planning on it?**

Good. Don't plan on it.

**You know, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to figure you out. One second you're declaring your hatred for people, the next you're advocating for llama rights?**

I like to be unpredictable.

**I like your unpredictability.**

I hate you.

**No, you don't. Don't delude yourself.**

I like llamas.

**Me too.**

**Jade?**

Yeah?

**I'm glad that we're sorta-friends.**

Same. Harley says she's glad too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so old and still kinda bad but oh well. Leave a comment if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Presents are Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Beck's one month anniversary is coming up, and Beck decides they should exchange gifts. Just, you know. Not in the conventional way.

_Thursday, December 1st_

**Happy December, Jade!**

So now I guess the first of each month is a holiday to you. Great.

**No, but it's near the holidays, and I must say I'm super excited for Christmas.**

Of course you are. You're excited for everything.

**At least I'm not a party pooper. Don't you like anything?**

...I like scissors, the color black, queso dip, and, well, maybe texting you.

**I'm touched.**

Your sarcasm is not appreciated.

**It wasn't meant to be sarcastic!**

Oh. Good.

**I like texting you too :)**

Stop with the smiley faces; they're creepy. Now, have you got something substantial to talk about, or did you text me just to remind me that today is the start of yet another wonderful month?

**Your sarcasm wounds me.**

Wow.

**I've got a surprise for you. And no, it's not an extra large coffee.**

What is it?

**You'll see on our month-a-versary.**

I don't get why you're making this into such a big deal. Sure, we've known each other a month now, and while I guess that’s great, I still don't see the big deal. It's not like we're in a relationship.

**No, but I want to do something to make you happy because I can't IRL.**

That's sweet of you. Really. Well, I guess I should've known.

**Should've known what? Really, you shouldn't be so cryptic all of the time!**

I should have known that you were only in this so you could feel like a hero. So you could feel like you’re helping the poor little Goth girl be happy and discover herself. Well, I don’t need your pity. Or your help.

**Jade.**

What now.

**For someone who claims to be smart, you're actually really stupid.**

Thanks.

**No, seriously. I don't want to be a hero and I'm most certainly not doing this just to make some miserable chick happy. I'm still texting you because I _like_  texting you, not because I feel obligated too, and you're an actual idiot if you think otherwise.**

To*.

**What?**

It's to, not too.

**Jade!**

I'm sorry, all right? I'm just in a bad mood because the oh-so-amazing Vega got the part that I was perfect for. Again. You’d think by now they’d appreciate me.

**She is a good actress.**

You're supposed to take my side.

**I'll take that as a normal apology and say that I forgive you.**

Good, cause I've got a surprise for you tomorrow and I don't want some dumb fight to ruin it.

**A surprise?**

Nothing too sappy, so don't go getting any ideas. Actually, no, don't get any ideas at all. It won't be anything you expect it to be.

**I'm thrilled you thought to get me something.**

Month-a-versary and all that crap. It's a little early, but it would only work on this day.

**Mine will be on time.**

Congrats. Do you want a gold medal or something?

**That would be amazing!**

Sarcasm again. Really, Beck, you ought to learn the difference if you're going to stick with me.

**I just don't acknowledge your sarcasm; it works better that way. Anyway, where am I going to pick up this 'surprise'?**

Be at the fountain. You know which one I'm talking about; the fountain, every high school student knows it. I've arranged for a few friends of mine to deliver it for you. Right after school tomorrow, so around 4 PM. Be there or… you know, just be there.

**Great. You've got me unexplainably excited now.**

Inexplicably.

**What?**

Unexplainable isn't a word, Beck. Inexplicably is. It means you're unable to explain it.

**Are you going to correct my grammar and sintax constantly?**

Syntax, and yes, I am.

**Well, Jade-y, that’s just terrific.**

Did you just call me Jade-y?

**I did.**

That’s actually the most horrific nickname I’ve ever heard.

**Well, it’s not like there’s too many nicknames that work with Jade. Seriously! You try thinking of one.**

If you’re going to call me that, I’ll just call you Becky.

**Sounds good, TayTay.**

TayTay?

**Taylor Swift? Really, Jade, basic as you are, you should know this.**

I hate you.

_Friday, December 2nd_

Are you on your way to the fountain?

**Sure am! Wow, you're really excited for me to see this. Should I be worried?**

Most likely. Just text me when you, um, get it, all right?

**Course I will.**

Great.

–

**Well chiz Jade, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time.**

You liked it, I assume?

**It was sort of hilarious. I mean, how the _heck_  did you get a quartet of high school guys to sing Friday for me?**

… you don't want to know. Let's just say I have my ways. Did you like the gold medal?

**I didn't think you'd _actually_  get me one.**

I always keep my promises.

**Most of the time.**

All right, sometimes I lie. Less to you, though.

**Seriously though, thank you so much. Cenwig and I appreciate it.**

No problem, don't go on about it. On to the real issue. Are you actually going to name your child Cenwig one day?

**I'm certain that Cenwig will find the name as amazing as I do.**

Hopefully he won't turn out anything like you. Don't think the world could handle another Beck.

**You're just jealous that you're not as amazing as I am.**

Hardly.

**I do think it's time that I sung Friday for you.**

Do it and I will murder you.

**Seven AM, waking up in the morning. Gotta get fresh, gotta go downstairs.**

You’re the worst.

**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have my cereal, seein everything, the time is tickin'.**

The time is goin'.

**Excuse me?**

The time is goin', not the time is tickin'.

**How did you know that? Oh wait, I know! You're a closet Reuben Black fan!**

Shut up.

**I never thought I’d see the day! Jade is a closet Reuben Black fan!**

Seriously, you might want to be thinking about shutting that mouth of yours. Also, it’s Rebecca Black, not Reuben Black. She’s a girl.

…  **seriously?**

Would I lie to you?

**Well, actually, yes. But you know, Jade, thanks. It was really thoughtful of you, and it made my day. Not to mention the guys with me couldn't get Friday out of their heads for the rest of the day ;D**

Stop thanking me. It was nothing, really. I can accomplish anything in this school with a couple of threats and my signature RBF.

**}:D**

Ugh. You’re such a dork.

**Did you mean: wonderful person that you adore texting?**

Hardly.

**Hardly?**

Sometimes.

**You'll definitely be saying so, just you wait ;D**

Oh, I'm definitely waiting.

**It'll be ready at your school in the morning. I know, I know, school on Saturday, but you don't have to be there until 11, all right?**

Still too early.

**Just trust me on this one, okay?**

All right, fine, I'm trusting you. Just don't let me down, okay?

**Never.**

_Saturday, December 3rd_

**Happy Month-a-versary, Jade!**

Happy Month-a-versary, Beck. This is too early. For the record.

**It's nearly 11:30 already.**

Exactly. I'm heading down to the school now for this big surprise. It better be as great as you say it is.

**I swear it is. I hope you like it.**

You’re not going to be in the bushes hiding or something, are you? Because that’s really stalker-like, even for you.

**No, you freak, I’m not going to watch you. Just get to the school already, would you?**

Fine, fine. I’ll text you once I get this ‘special surprise’ or whatever.

–

You are completely and utterly insane. No, scratch that – this is completely and utterly insane.

**Good insane or bad insane?**

Good insane, definitely a good insane. Honestly, Beck, I can’t believe you managed to find a coffee cup that big! It’s huge!

**That’s what she said. No, but really. I ordered it off some artist guy in Seattle. Apparently, he made a big coffee cup for no real reason and sold it online, so I bought it. Figured I might need it at some point.**

You're so weird. No normal person would buy a huge coffee cup for no real reason.

**I told you that I thought I might need it at some point! That’s a reason. Did you get it home all right?**

Yeah, Andre and Matt helped me get it home.

**Andre?**

Friend of mine. Real nice guy. Kind of strange, though. Dunno.

**Who'd you say it was from?**

I said I ordered it online. They both gave me weird looks but didn't question me. No one ever does. Might be scared for their lives.

**All right, great. How did you like the keychain? ;D**

You’re so weird.

**I thought it was cute!**

What part of smiling broccoli made you think 'oh, Jade will love this?’

**Well, I had to get revenge for the whole Friday being in my head somehow, didn't I?**

Fine, we're even. That means no more sending me broccoli keychains, much less anything with a smiley face on it.

**Please tell me you didn't throw him away!**

Hardly. He's sitting on my dresser, staring at me like some sort of creeper. It's really disturbing.

Sent to Beck: 

**He's super kawaii and you know it. Do you want help naming him? :)**

No, he doesn't need a name. He is 100% too creepy for a name.

**Might I suggest Carl? Ursinus? Uranus?**

Those are horrible, and the last one just makes me think of buttplay. I do like the idea of naming him after a planet, though.

**Pluto? Mercury? Mars?**

I was thinking more Saturn, actually.

**That’s nice. It has an edge to it. But I still like Pluto, even if it isn’t a planet. Always rooting for the underdogs, that’s me! :D**

Saturn is my favorite planet besides Earth.

**Of course it is.**

It looks freaky. I like it.

**Sure you do.**

**Anyway, Jade, I read online or somewhere that girls like talking about their boyfriends. So don't you want to tell me about Matt?**

No.

**Why not? You don't trust me?**

No, it’s just weird.

**Well, what does he look like?**

Fine. He’s tall. Taller than me. Shaggy brown hair. Bright blue eyes. He's pretty good looking, I guess you could say. Everyone at school seems to think he is.

**How did you guys start dating, anyway? Just because I’m, you know, curious.**

He kept asking me out over and over. It was the most annoying thing in the world, even more annoying than you and Vega put together. But finally I just said yes so he’d stop asking and things went from there.

**Interesting. You guys have a funny past ;) You seem like you would fight a lot.**

Well, not that much. But he likes to try to be all smooth and emotional and I don’t have emotions – that I express, at least.

**Do you love him?**

I don’t want to talk about this.

**One last question.**

Whatever.

**Does he know about me?**

No, and he doesn’t need to. We’re just friends. He shouldn’t have to hear about every single aspect of my life.

**I don't see a reason why you should keep it from him, either.**

Who says I'm keeping it from him?

**Would you tell him if he asked? If he said, 'So, Jade, made any new friends lately?'**

No.

**Exactly my point.**

All right, well, I don’t need your advice or interference. You’re just another person just trying to nose around in my life and you think you can fix me but you can’t. So just leave me alone.

_Sunday, December 4th_

Sorry about yesterday. I overreacted.

**Oh, is this the infamous Jade apologizing?**

Yes, it is, and don't make a big deal about it or I won't speak to you for a week. And I mean it.

**All right, fine, you're forgiven. :D**

Look, there's something I wanted to ask.

**Go for it!**

Well, you know where I go to school, so it's only fair that I should know where you go to school.

**I told you that I go to your rival school.**

But Hollywood Arts doesn't have any rivals. Not that I know of, at least.

**Guess.**

Hollywood High?

**Nope. As if.**

Wait. Wait a second. Please tell me that you do not go to Northridge.

**...well actually, yeah, I kinda do go to Northridge.**

Well, from what I've heard, Northridge is a bunch of stuck-up, conceited snobs.

**And now I've proved you wrong, haven't I? That’s the thing about prejudices. They’re often wrong.**

Well, yeah, I guess. But that just means we’re like some Romeo & Juliet friendship bull. Jade, the Hollywood Arts rebel, and Beck, the Northridge frat-boy-in-training.

**I am not a frat-boy-in-training!**

Whatever you say, Beck.

**Romeo & Juliet was always my favorite Shakespeare book, anyways.**

You probably just watched the movie.

**Jsyk, Leonardo DiCaprio is a very respectable actor, all right?**

Whatever you say, Beck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for all your lovely kudos! Leave a comment if you like. Reinventing this fanfiction has been a lot of fun so far.


End file.
